I'm With You
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "You know what's the worst part about being human? The flu. It's horrible." Elijah tried to hide his smirk. "The great Katherine Pierce weakened by the flu, that's hard to believe." Katherine gets the flu for the first time. Elijah is worried. Post 4x23. Kalijah.


**I'm With You**

Katherine Pierce wanted to murder her doppelganger. The lovely, sweet, innocent Elena Gilbert and yes she said those words with venom and desperately wished that her doppelganger got run over by a bus.

Or better yet she got run over by a bus.

She hastily poured herself a drink. The bittersweet taste stung her throat. She had to be careful with her alcohol intake now, the many woes of being human. Three or more drinks and either she was passed out of the floor or she started sprouting idiocy.

She put down her glass. Where the hell was everyone?

Didn't anyone care that she was stuck in the Salvatore boarding house bored out of her mind?

She couldn't even go outside. Well, she could but the fact that she didn't have a car and couldn't compel anyone made the situation pretty pointless.

A wave of dizziness hit her.

She closed her eyes quickly to hope that it would go away. When she opened them again, she felt even worse.

_Remember to kill Elena, the next time I see her_, she cursed. She had been feeling weird lately headaches, lost of appetite, body aches, dizziness, but she thought that it was the transition completing it's course.

Another wave of dizziness hit her harder than then last one. Everything in the room started spinning.

Katherine hastily tried to hold on to something a table, a chair, anything to prevent her from fainting. But within minutes her world had turned black.

* * *

Katherine opened her eyes slowly when she felt a cool washcloth touch her burring forehead. It took a few minutes for her eyes to settle, but when she saw who she was staring at she wanted to crawl into a hole and die of embarrassment.

Elijah.

Elijah smirked at her. "Good evening, Katerina I'm glad you woke up."

"How-How long was I-" she struggled to sit up because her whole body felt wobbly.

Elijah easily pushed her back down on the pillows as if he were dealing with a sock puppet. "Only a few hours, I believe. When I arrived I saw that you fainted in the living room with a glass of whisky. Thankfully, the glass didn't shatter."

"So I got drunk." she mumbled. "Typical."

"Not quite." he clicked his toung. "My guess is that you fainted from your high temperature." he placed a cold hand on her burning forehand. "You're running quite a fever." he mumbled. "I'm guessing you have the flu."

"Very good, Dr. Elijah." she said sarcastically. She was still pissed at Elijah for dumping her in New Orleans and she was not going to play the nice patient with him. She was still dressed in her jeans and lace top.

She stood up, but before she could even get a foot out Elijah stopped her and stared right into her eyes, compelling her. "You will not leave this room, until I say so."

Katherine glared at him. "So now you're compelling me too? That hurts Elijah, especially coming from you." she widened her eyes, hoping to guilt trip Elijah, it didn't work.

"I'm glad that you haven't lost your spunk since the unfortunate event, Katerina." he said without feeling even the least bit of remorse for compelling Katherine. Well, maybe a little, but he wouldn't take any chances. Katherine was crafty even as a human, she would probably crawl down the window if she could.

"How did you find out anyway?" she said finally giving up as she rested her head on the pillows.

Elijah immediately launched into his tale and Katherine felt her headache becoming stronger and her body was urging her to sleep. But she was determined not to fall asleep and have Elijah take care of her like an invalid.

"You need sleep," Elijah stated when he notice that Katherine was more asleep than awake. He lifted the covers and wrapped them around her body that appeared thinner since the last time he saw her, her face was paler too. "Get some sleep, Katerina."

"You know what's the worst part about being human?" she mumbled, not really knowing what she was saying. "The flu. It's horrible."

Elijah tried to hide his smirk. "The great Katherine Pierce weakened by the common flu that's hard to believe."

"Shut up." she told him, but she couldn't hide her smile. "When was the last time you got sick?"

"Over a 1000 years ago, though I think being staked is much worse."

"Believe me, it's not." she whispered quietly as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Everything around Katherine seemed weird as if someone had dropped her in a weird dimension or something. She kept getting flashbacks about her past meeting Klaus, the Salvatore brothers, killing Caroline.

Then she felt as if she were being chased by her enemies and she was now powerless.

Katherine felt scared. She felt as if she couldn't run and that her enemies were going to kill her.

"Katerina." a voice said urgently as they wiped her forehead with a cool cloth. "Wake up."

Katherine groaned, she felt something rise up in her throat. Oh, no. Even though she hadn't had that feeling in decades she remember it all too well. She jumped out of the bed ignoring Elijah's questionable look and ran to the adjoined bathroom.

She threw up into the toilet her stomach intake, which really was only made up of whisky and sugar cookies, she had been to bitter and too angry too really eat. It didn't help that she lived in a house where nobody needed to eat.

She felt someone pull back her hair gently so that it would get filled with vomit and offering her a rag. "Don't." she insisted to Elijah as she stood up slowly and started brushing her teeth. "Stop being so nice to me."

"Katerina, has never refused someone who will do her bidding." Elijah raised an eyebrow.

"That was before." she snapped. Hating herself for being so mean to Elijah. "Before I was turned back into a human. Before I became pathetic."

She stiffen when Elijah cradled her in his arms. "You are not pathetic, Katerina. You are the strongest, bravest, most beautiful woman I know especially now that you're human."

Katherine snorted. But she felt a bit better.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." he said as he led her back to the bed, a hand on the small of her back. "Were you having nightmares?"

Katherine nodded. "Some." she didn't really want to go to sleep.

When Katherine went back to bed Elijah handed her a glass of water. "Sleep, Katerina." he said when he noticed that she was avoiding falling asleep. "Don't worry I wont let anything happen to you. I will be here when you wake up and when you are better I will break the compulsion."

Katherine paused. "Promise?"

"You have my word."

Katherine smirked. "Elijah, a man of honor. You know what." she whispered in his ear. "I'll wait for you as long as you want me too." she smiled coyly at him. "And you should know I never stop until I achieve something."

**The End.**


End file.
